


Showdown

by JellybeanJones



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Art, Blood, Death, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Hurt Peter Parker, Injury, Language, M/M, Medical Procedures, Music, Runaway, Temporary Character Death, Trauma, Violence, War, hurt original character
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellybeanJones/pseuds/JellybeanJones
Summary: E' ormai passato un anno da quando Peter ha catturato l'Avvoltoio e da allora non ha più avuto notizie di Tony Stark o degli Avengers.Il ragazzo è semplicemente tornato ad essere un amichevole Spiderman di quartiere, fino al momento in cui, dopo una giornata passata a sorvegliare le strade del Queens, rincasato,  trova proprio il suo mentore ad attenderlo. Con lui porta una buona e una cattiva nuova.La prima è che è stata affidata una missione al giovane Parker, la seconda è che la Terra è in pericolo, di nuovo.Ma nessun male viene da solo e questo il nostro Peter lo sa, quindi non si sorprende nemmeno troppo quando capisce che portare a termine la sua missione non sarà una passeggiata come invece aveva pensato.Perchè, purtroppo, Gwendoline Riley non è una preda facile da conquistare.





	1. From the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You were meant to be here, From the Beginning" - Emerson, Lake & Palmer

-1 Febbraio 2018; Forest Hill, NYC-

A differenza di quanto si possa pensare il problema non è l'altezza in sé, ma ciò che comporta. Ti rende insicuro, è certo, ma con delle ventose che con ti fanno scivolare nemmeno sugli specchi dopo un po' riesci a gestire questo aspetto. La cosa peggiore di tutte è l'aria, così veloce e fredda da essere quasi impossibile da respirare. Nel momento in cui l'adrenalina è a mille e tutto ciò cui riesci a pensare è come uscire dalla situazione assurda nella quale ti sei cacciato, quasi non te ne accorgi. Quando inizi a rallentare, però, comincia la tortura.

Oggi, per fortuna o per sfortuna, è stata una giornata quasi tranquilla. A parte uno scippo non è successo nulla di interessante. E pensare che vivo nel Queens, quartiere malfamato per antonomasia. Non riesco ad immaginare la noia se mi fossi ritrovato ad operare a Brooklyn, per esempio.

Alzo lo sguardo al cielo denso di nubi nel momento in cui le prime gocce di pioggia iniziano a cadere. Una finisce sul mio naso prima che la spazzi via con un gesto impaziente. Cerco di coprirmi la testa come meglio riesco usando lo zaino mentre corro verso casa. Mia zia sarà furiosa e preoccupata alla follia allo stesso tempo, una combinazione poco piacevole. Maledico quasi ogni sera il momento in cui ho deciso di raccontarle la verità su ciò che sono e su cosa faccia veramente dopo scuola.

Finalmente arrivo al nostro palazzo e salgo le sette rampe di scale che mi portano fino all'appartamento. Ho smesso di entrare dalla finestra dopo che a zia May sono venuti un paio di infarti nel vedermi apparire dal nulla alle sue spalle. Apro la porta di casa e noto subito due cose. La prima è il delizioso profumo delle polpette di carne che soffriggono in una padella. Sento lo stomaco ricordarmi che non mangio qualcosa dall'ora di pranzo, quando ho sgranocchiato una merendina mentre lavoravo in laboratorio con Ned. La seconda cosa è la voce inconfondibile di un uomo che chiacchiera con mia zia in salotto. Sgrano gli occhi e lascio scivolare lo zaino fradicio a terra per poi lanciarmi un'occhiata allo specchio che teniamo appeso all'ingresso. Un solo sguardo mi fa rendere conto che sembro un completo disastro. Provo in qualche modo a mettermi a posto i capelli, ma rinuncio poco dopo. Una rapida annusata ai miei vestiti mi fa capire che avrei bisogno di circa tre docce per levarmi di dosso l'odore di sudore, ma non ne ho il tempo. Sto per correre in camera mia, almeno per usare il deodorante, ma evidentemente il fato non è dalla mia parte oggi.

-Peter, sei tu?

Domanda mia zia in quel momento.

Chiudo gli occhi e faccio un respiro profondo prima di rispondere.

-Sì, zia, sono appena tornato.

Rispondo, camminando lentamente verso il soggiorno.

Non appena faccio capolino nella stanza mi si rizzano i capelli sulla nuca. Provate ad immaginare di trovarvi a collaborare con l'uomo che per anni è stato il vostro più grande eroe da un giorno all'altro, solo perché ha trovato su Internet un tuo video mentre ti lanci da un palazzo all'altro sparando ragnatele. Poi provate ad immaginare di essere catapultati nel mezzo di una battaglia tra Avengers, di rubare lo scudo di Captain America e indossare un costume super tecnologico che siete autorizzati a tenere. Immaginate anche di essere assegnati al capo della sicurezza di Tony Stark per poi essere ignorati nei seguenti tre mesi prima di riuscire a scoprire una banda di trafficanti d'armi aliene e rischiare di morire. Immaginate di aver ricevuto una proposta per entrare negli Avengers e di averla declinata, salvo poi scoprire di essere stati dimenticati per un anno intero. Ora immaginate di trovare quello stesso plurimiliardario in giacca e occhiali scuri che prende un aperitivo con vostra zia, seduto comodamente sul vostro divano bianco, totalmente in contrasto col resto del vostro appartamento.

Forse dovrei essere arrabbiato con lui dopo che, seppure chiamassi Happy ogni giorno, non mi abbia mai minimamente considerato. Dopotutto, però, c'è Iron Man a casa mia e, se si è disturbato a venire sino a qua, significa che c'è qualcosa di grosso in ballo.

-Buonasera, signor Stark. A-a cosa dobbiamo questa visita?

Balbetto avvicinandomi a lui.

Tony Stark si alza e si toglie gli occhiali, sorridendomi come farebbe un padre orgoglioso nel vedere suo figlio arrivare primo ai campionati di football della scuola.

-Parker! Dio, se sei cresciuto... Quasi non riconosco più il nostro "Spiderman di quartiere".

Dice per poi darmi un'affettuosa pacca sulla spalla.

Il mio cuore fa una capriola e alzo lo sguardo in quello dell'uomo al mio fianco. Non credo che potrò mai essere arrabbiato con lui.

-La ringrazio, signor Stark.

Ribatto, indossando un sorriso.

-Non devi ringraziarmi, ragazzino, ho solo fatto una considerazione.

Dice lui, prendendo nuovamente posto sul divano, accanto a mia zia.

Lo sguardo che mi lancia May mi fa intendere che la presenza di Stark ha solo rimandato la ramanzina che mi spetta.

-Allora, come va la scuola? Hai pensato all'Università? Dopotutto sei al tuo ultimo anno, se non sbaglio.

Mi siedo su un bracciolo, dalla parte opposta all'uomo e mi schiarisco la voce.

-Penultimo, signore, a dire il vero. Ma mi piacerebbe studiare Chimica.

Rispondo un po' in imbarazzo.

E' la classica risposta da secchione sfigato, soprattutto se data da uno come me.

-Interessante, certo...

Mormora Tony, finchè la sua voce non sfuma sino a diventare inudibile.

-Ma non sono venuto qua per fare due chiacchiere sulla tua vita adolescenziale, se devo ammetterlo.

Riprende, alzandosi.

Quasi per riflesso lo imito, ma un suo sguardo interrogativo mi fa prendere nuovamente posto.

-Parker, ho l'onore di annunciarti che ti ho trovato una missione e una ragazza.

Se mi sottoponessero ad un elettrocardiogramma in questo istante sono sicuro che risulterebbe piatto.

Ho dovuto aspettare un anno, è vero, ma mi è stata finalmente assegnata una missione. Una missione! Stento davvero a crederci. Spalanco la bocca e sgrano gli occhi mentre fisso l'uomo che è Iron Man. Poi la seconda parte della frase mi colpisce improvvisamente.

-Aspetti, cosa c'entra una ragazza?

Da quando Liz si è trasferita non ho nemmeno mai pensato a trovarmi una fidanzata.

Mi sembra di aver perso interesse per tutte quelle che incontro, ma questo lui non dovrebbe saperlo.

-Beh, fa parte della missione, ovviamente.

Spiega Stark, per poi aprire un ologramma dal suo orologio ed estenderlo fino a quando non raggiunge le dimensioni di un televisore.

In primo piano si vede un treno deragliato dalla ferrovia rialzata di Harlem. I primi tre vagoni sono pericolosamente inclinati verso destra, mentre il muso della locomotiva punta decisamente verso il basso. Rammento questo incidente, avvenuto non più di due mesi orsono. Tutti i giornali parlavano di un'eroina sconosciuta che era riuscita a salvare circa seicento persone. Per una settimana c'era stata una caccia pazza per rintracciare la salvatrice, poi tutto era caduto nell'ombra. Personalmente avevo pensato si potesse trattare di Scarlet, ma se il signor Stark è qui significa che forse lei non c'entra nulla.

-Me ne ricordo, ma sinceramente pensavo fosse una dei vostri.

L'uomo scuote la testa e preme un qualche pulsante che fa partire il video del salvataggio.

La donna che lo sta girando non fa altro che urlare che qualcuno deve chiamare i soccorsi, che altrimenti moriranno tutti quanti. Poi si vede una figura arrampicarsi sui piloni che reggono la struttura sopraelevata e arrivare sulle rotaie. Stark zooma sul volto della ragazza, anche se non se ne riescono a definire i particolari. Ha lunghi capelli scuri e sembra di carnagione ambrata, come se fosse abbronzata, ma probabilmente non riuscirei a riconoscerla per strada.

Ora la signora ha iniziato a strillare qualcosa come "che diavolo crede di fare", finchè la ragazza non porta in avanti le mani, divaricando leggermente le gambe e comincia a muovere il treno, lentamente, sollevandolo di poco e urlando per lo sforzo. La folla che si è raccolta sotto il luogo dell'incidente la incita, fino a quando non riesce a riportare del tutto i vagoni sulla sede delle rotaie e cade in ginocchio, tenendosi la testa tra le mani.

Nessuno osa dire una parola, si sentono a malapena i respiri dei presenti. Poi il macchinista esce dalla locomotiva e la ragazza misteriosa si alza nuovamente in piedi, scattando come una molla e ridiscende il pilone, prima di confondersi tra la folla. E' inutile che alcuni la rincorrano, chiedendole di fermarsi e tornare indietro: nel giro di alcuni secondi se ne sono perse le tracce.

-E' assolutamente incredibile.

Bisbiglia mia zia, rimasta incantata a guardare l'ultimo fotogramma come me.

Il signor Stark accenna un sorriso, poi sbuffa.

-Non è la prima che me lo dice, ma è sempre un piacere sentirlo.

Fa soddisfatto, prima che May lo interrompa.

-Ma non lei, intendo il video.

Devo trattenermi dallo scoppiare a ridere per l'espressione dell'uomo, preso totalmente alla sprovvista.

-Beh, sì, incredibile. Questo, però, riguarda Peter, ora.

Scuoto la testa, senza capire.

-Mi perdoni, ma non vedo cosa potrei c'entrarci io.

-La tua missione, ragazzino, è trovare la ragazza.

Alzo un sopracciglio, certo di non aver compreso.

-Trovarla per farci cosa? E poi come diavolo potrei rintracciarla? A malapena so come sia fatta.

Tony sbuffa, come spazientito, passandosi una mano sul volto.

-Quante domande, Parker. Iniziamo dalla più semplice: non c'è bisogno che tu la scovi con le tue forze, abbiamo fatto noi la maggior parte del lavoro.

Spiega, girando l'ologramma fino a mostrare la foto di un annuario che ritrae una bella ragazza sorridente, con penetranti occhi scuri e la chioma corvina semiraccolta in un'acconciatura.

Uno sguardo mi basta a capire che è lei quella del video.

-Si chiama Gwendoline Riley, compirà diciassette anni tra un mese circa e frequenta la Professional Art High School a New York. Sappiamo che vive al 228 di Edgecombe Avenue con la sua famiglia, ma il resto dovrai scoprirlo tu.

Scuoto la testa, guardando mia zia in cerca di risposte.

-Come diavolo è in grado di fare una cosa del genere?

Domanda May, indicando l'ologramma, riferendosi al treno.

-Crediamo che utilizzi campi elettromagnetici: analizzando il video si riescono a vederne le caratteristiche che li contraddistinguono.

Questa sarebbe davvero una cosa figa.

Chissà se i suoi poteri si limitano a questo oppure si possano estendere al controllo del magnetismo e quindi... Mi blocco nel momento in cui mi accorgo di una cosa che non ho notato fino ad ora.

-Aspetti un attimo. Perché parla al plurale?

Credo di aver preso Stark in contropiede, dato che cambia improvvisamente espressione.

Tossisce un po' come a dissimulare l'imbarazzo, poi si decide a parlare. Spegne l'ologramma e si siede di nuovo sul divano senza smettere di guardarmi.

-Non è una cosa che riguarda solo me, Peter. Ci sono in mezzo anche gli altri della squadra.

Un pugno nello stomaco avrebbe fatto molto meno male.

Ricordo perfettamente le occhiate di scherno e i mugolii di disapprovazione quando il signor Stark mi presentò agli Avengers per la prima volta. E' vero, ho rifiutato di entrare a far parte del gruppo, ma sentire che in questo caso sono tutti d'accordo nell'arruolare una perfetta sconosciuta, più piccola di un anno rispetto a me, solo perché credono che sia in grado di creare campi elettromagnetici, è peggio che ricevere uno schiaffo in pieno volto.

-Non avrei voluto dirtelo così, credimi. Ma c'è in ballo qualcosa di grosso, che non riguarda solo noi.

Continua il milionario, anche se faccio fatica a seguirlo.

Tengo la testa bassa e mi torturo le mani per evitare di urlare.

-Abbiamo bisogno di lei ed abbiamo bisogno di te.

Devo ammettere che ci metto un po' a capire ciò che sta dicendo, ma quando comprendo appieno le sue parole non riesco a fare a meno di rialzare il capo di scatto.

-So che te l'ho già chiesto una volta e la tua risposta è stata negativa, ma stavolta non posso proprio accettare un "no". Peter, da questo momento tu sei un membro ufficiale degli Avengers.

Il silenzio più totale scende nel salotto, poi io e mia zia scattiamo in pieni allo stesso tempo.

-Non se ne parla nemmeno!

Urla lei, mentre io non ce la faccio a smettere di urlare "grazie" come una ragazzina.

-May, ti prego, parliamone.

La supplica il signor Stark, prendendole una mano, ma mia zia è irremovibile.

-Forse lei non ha idea di ciò che sta facendo. Peter è ancora minorenne!

Ribatte, fulminandomi con lo sguardo quando preciso che mancano solo trentaquattro giorni al mio compleanno.

-Deve ancora finire gli studi!

Rincara lei, senza comunque riuscire a smorzare il mio entusiasmo.

-May, credimi, non credo potrà mai finire gli studi se non verrà con noi.

La serietà nella voce di Stark mi fa gelare il sangue nelle vene.

Mi avvicino a lui con la mascella serrata.

-Che sta succedendo?

Lui evita il nostro sguardo e lascia le mani di mia zia per passarsi le sue tra i capelli.

-I Guardiani della Galassia ci avevano avvertiti già tempo fa, ma con tutto quello che era appena successo non ci abbiamo neppure troppo caso. In ogni caso è una storia che risale a centinaia di anni luce orsono, ma i cui effetti si sono iniziati a sentire solo ora.

La mia testa sta vorticando per l'incredibile quantità di informazioni che mi è stata appena catapultata addosso.

Guardiani della Galassia. Questo significa che davvero è qualcosa che riguarda tutto il mondo.

-Che diavolo ci trovano di così attraente nella Terra i super cattivi?

Domando frustrato.

Tony Stark si stringe nelle spalle e scuote il capo.

-Non ne ho davvero idea, credimi. Sembra che questo, però, sia qualcosa di più grande di un super cattivo. Una certa Sacerdotessa che ha bisogno della Terra come allevamento per la sua stirpe perfetta. Ha intenzione di cancellare la razza umana o peggio di usarla per compiere esperimenti in modo da trovare la via più semplice per "riprodursi".

Faccio una smorfia, non sapendo se sia più schifato o preoccupato.

-Dobbiamo unire le forse più che mai in questo momento: non sappiamo quando si preparerà per attaccare. Per questo abbiamo bisogno di più militanti possibili.

Continua l'uomo.

Mia zia fa per replicare, ma lui si volta verso di lei.

-May, se smettessi di essere così egoista magari capiresti che privandoci di Peter privi l'umanità di una chance in più di sopravvivere.

Non credo di aver mai sentito il signor Stark essere così duro con lei.

May chiude la bocca, abbassando lo sguardo. Capisco subito che ha colpito il punto giusto della sua anima.

-Peter, se permetti vorrei poter scambiare due parole con te.

Dice il milionario dopo alcuni istanti.

Annuisco e lo seguo fino all'ingresso, dove ci fermiamo. All'inizio nessuno dei due osa proferire parola, finchè non mi decido a parlare.

-Le passerà presto, ne stia certo.

Lo rassicuro, un po' impacciato.

-Beh, se lo dici tu. In ogni caso capisci bene che necessitiamo dell'aiuto di quella ragazza in modo quasi disperato. Mi affido a te poiché avete circa la stessa età, quindi forse potrebbe essere più semplice per lei fidarsi di un ragazzino piuttosto che di un uomo.

Probabilmente crede che io abbia una sorta di tic: non ho smesso di annuire per un solo secondo.

-Mi impegnerò al massimo, glielo prometto.

Lui accenna un sorriso, poi posa la mano sul pomello della porta.

-Bene, devo proprio andare. E' stato un piacere rivederti, ragazzo.

Lo sguardo che traspare da dietro le lenti scure è simile a quello che mi ha lanciato quando sono entrato nel salotto.

Gonfio il petto, saturo di felicità.

-Ringrazia tua zia e chiedile scusa per la mia veemenza, vedrò di farmi perdonare in qualche modo.

Spero solo che i suoi modi di farsi perdonare non includano un'allegra festicciola con cinquecento invitati a Villa Stark.

-Lo farò di certo.

Tony Stark sta per andarsene, ma sembra ricordarsi qualcosa e mi si avvicina nuovamente.

-Se le cose non dovessero andare nel verso giusto con la ragazza, baciala. Tutti cederebbero ad un bacio di Spiderman.

La porta si chiude prima che io possa aprire nuovamente bocca e replicare.

Non so se essere lusingato o imbarazzato, soprattutto perché non sono nemmeno poi tanto certo di come si baci una ragazza. Magari potrebbe essere la volta giusta per imparare. Gwendoline non sembra per nulla brutta, alla fine. Sto già iniziando a pensare al modo per impressionarla, quando la voce di mia zia mi riporta alla realtà.

-Peter Benjamin Parker! Non credere di averla vinta così facilmente!

Roteo gli occhi e mi dirigo in salone.

Probabilmente devo sorridere ancora come un pesce lesso perché mia zia alza un sopracciglio, interrogativa, prima di cominciare ad urlarmi contro.


	2. Unbelievable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You haven't seen nothing yet, It's Unbelievable" - Owl City

-3 febbraio 2018; Harlem, NYC-

Chiudo il libro di storia con un immenso senso di trionfo. Mi permetto solo ora di rilassarmi, stiracchiandomi pigramente sulla sedia. Un'occhiata alla sveglia che tengo sul comodino mi comunica che manca ancora un'ora prima che mia madre e mia sorella tornino a casa. Stranamente in questi ultimi giorni mi sento libera da preoccupazioni. Allungo la mano verso l'impianto stereo che tengo in un angolo della stanza e con un gesto lo accendo. Essere in grado di manipolare l'elettricità può tornare utile quando si è pigri da far schifo. Sorrido istintivamente quando riconosco le prime note della mia playlist preferita. Alcuni anni fa, quando ero ancora inesperta e non riuscivo a padroneggiare i miei poteri, nel tentativo di spostare degli oggetti o di accendere dispositivi mi è scappata parecchie volte una scarica elettrica non indifferente. Ricordo ancora quando, erroneamente, ho dato fuoco alle tende della cucina dopo aver perso il controllo del frullatore. La mamma si era arrabbiata da morire e mi aveva vietato categoricamente di usare i miei poteri per una settimana.

Mi alzo, raccogliendomi i capelli in modo disordinato e avviandomi alla finestra. Esco sul piccolo balcone di camera mia e mi appoggio al parapetto di ferro battuto. Questo inverno non è stato particolarmente rigido, quindi, anche se siamo ai primi di febbraio, sto bene indossando una felpa pesante con sotto una maglietta senza maniche. Sento qualcuno chiamare il mio nome e mi sporgo a salutare la nostra vicina, uscita in cortile a gettare la spazzatura. Alzo lo sguardo e mi vedo riflessa nelle finestre della casa di fronte, colpite dalla luce del sole che sta tramontando. Faccio una smorfia nel riconoscere quanto sia presa male, nonostante sia solo mercoledì. Sento la stanchezza attanagliarmi mentre rientro nella mia camera massaggiandomi il collo.

Mi blocco non appena comincia la canzone che mi è ronzata in testa per tutto il giorno. Sarò strana ma, a volte, quando ascolto per la prima volta una canzone poi ne divento ossessionata. Inizio a canticchiare "Fine Line" mentre riordino la mia scrivania, mettendo i libri che mi serviranno nello zaino, assieme agli spartiti e al copione che stiamo studiando negli ultimi giorni. Un sorriso si fa strada sul mio volto e con un movimento improvviso alzo il volume. I bassi mi rimbombano dentro, inebriandomi. Salto sul letto, mimando le parole e passandomi le mani tra i capelli, slegandomeli e gettando l'elastico da qualche parte, scoppiando a ridere. Non sono mai stata davvero brava a ballare e questo mi ha penalizzata a scuola, talvolta. Qui, però, nel mio piccolo mondo, sono libera di essere chi voglio. Piroetto giù dal mio giaciglio, continuando a cantare. Cammino verso lo specchio che tengo davanti alla finestra e, con una mano, lo regolo per abbassarlo. Solo che non ci trovo riflesso ciò che mi aspettavo.

C'è un uomo appollaiato sulla ringhiera del mio terrazzo che mi fissa con la bocca aperta. A dire il vero è un ragazzo circa della mia età, ma questo non rende il tutto meno inquietante.

-Che cosa cazzo...

Urlo, girandomi verso di lui e spalancando gli occhi.

Qualunque cosa voglia dovrà provare ad ottenerla dopo aver ricevuto una scarica da trenta milioni di Volt. Il ragazzo scende dal parapetto e mette le mani in avanti, come a proteggersi. Spengo la musica di scatto e sto per piombargli addosso, quando parla per la prima volta.

-Non ti voglio fare del male, sono come te.

Lo dice talmente velocemente che mi è difficile capirlo.

Diminuisco la tensione, ma non abbasso la guardia. Devo ancora davvero comprendere cosa intenda.

-Che vorrebbe dire?

La mia voce è talmente rude che mi spaventa.

Forse sono troppo abituata a recitare per far capire che in realtà sono terrorizzata.

-Mi chiamo Peter Parker, ti prego non uccidermi.

Alzo un sopracciglio interrogativa.

Se questo doveva essermi d'aiuto in qualche modo, non ha cambiato per nulla le cose.

-Scusa ma per me resti uno sconosciuto.

Ribatto, incrociando le braccia.

Non sono sicura di chi sia, ma di certo se avesse voluto farmi del male lo avrebbe già fatto. Adesso sono solamente curiosa.

-Oh, certo, che stupido. Io sono Spiderman.

Raddrizza la schiena come se dirlo lo rendesse in qualche modo fiero.

Resto per qualche secondo immobile, alla ricerca di qualche ricordo per poi spalancare la bocca.

-Oh, Dio! Tu sei quello dei video su YouTube!

Esclamo, ricordandomi del fenomeno "Spiderman" che aveva spopolato su tutti i social.

Il ragazzo fa una smorfia passandosi una mano tra i capelli arruffati.

-Sì, beh, non solo. Faccio parte degli Avengers, sai.

Okay, questo potrebbe essere un problema.

Che diamine ci fa un membro degli Avengers sul mio terrazzo? E come faccio a sapere che lui è veramente ciò che dice di essere?

-Se sei davvero Spiderman, provamelo.

Credo di averlo colto di sorpresa, perché resta qualche istante fermo a fissarmi, prima di darsi una mossa.

-Emh, okay.

Dice solamente, prima di saltare fino al mio soffitto e restarci attaccato.

Adesso sono io quella che resta immobile a fissarlo. Peter zampetta allegramente fino a dove sono io, per poi rimanere appeso solo per i piedi. Il suo viso, capovolto, è a qualche centimetro di distanza dal mio. Non riesco ad impedirmi di arrossire mentre noto che è veramente un bel ragazzo.

-Sono stato abbastanza convincente?

Mi limito ad annuire energeticamente, incapace di proferire parola.

Lui sorride e poi cade giù, ai miei piedi. Si rialza mentre si toglie la polvere dai vestiti, anche se non ce n'è bisogno.

-Tu sei Gwendoline Riley, giusto?

Faccio di sì con la testa, di nuovo e lui scoppia a ridere.

-Ti ho davvero sconvolta a tal punto da toglierti la voce?

Tossisco imbarazzata e mi passo una mano tra i capelli mentre faccio un passo indietro, mettendo un buon metro di distanza tra i suoi occhi e i miei.

-Sì, cioè, no.

Faccio una smorfia, l'ennesima della giornata.

-Sono io, comunque. Ma come hai fatto a trovarmi?

Peter apre la bocca per rispondere, poi sembra ripensarci.

-Scusami, è che davvero non so da dove cominciare.

Si stringe nelle spalle, imbarazzato.

Rimaniamo a fissarci per qualche secondo, poi lo invito a sedersi sul mio letto. Prendo posto al centro, incrociando le gambe, mentre lui occupa un angolino, troppo a disagio persino per guardarmi negli occhi.

-Sei in grado di creare campi elettromagnetici, giusto?

Mi avvicino a lui un poco.

-Sì, anche.

Rispondo.

Si gira in modo talmente improvviso da spaventarmi, lasciandomi sfuggire un gridolino.

-Che vuol dire?

Mi passo una mano tra i capelli, confusa.

Dal suo tono serio sembra sia qualcosa di molto importante.

-Posso controllare l'elettricità e il magnetismo. I campi sono solo un'espressione dei miei poteri.

Gli spiego lentamente.

Peter sgrana gli occhi e apre leggermente le labbra. Sembra un bambino che ha appena visto realizzarsi davanti ai propri occhi il suo sogno più grande.

-Incredibile. Quanto credi di essere potente?

Mi mordo un labbro, senza sapere davvero cosa rispondere.

-Non ne ho idea, non ho mai usato le mie capacità per qualcosa di più grande di accendere la televisione o spostare dei semplici oggetti.

Mento, sperando che lui non se ne accorga.

Il suo sguardo mi fa capire che, forse, sa già benissimo di cosa sia capace.

-Un treno non mi sembra poi tanto "un semplice oggetto".

Rimango impassibile, ferma al mio posto.

-Sapevo che sarebbe saltato fuori di nuovo, prima o poi.

Mormoro, alzandomi in piedi.

Forse non si rende conto di ciò che sta scatenando dentro di me. Ho da sempre avuto una sola regola impostami da mia madre: qualsiasi cosa fosse successa io non sarei dovuta intervenire coi miei poteri. Dio solo sa cosa potrebbe succedermi se mi scovassero. Ho vissuto per anni col terrore che un giorno, dal nulla, sbucasse un gruppo di uomini in completo scuro che mi chiedesse di seguirli per poi finire con l'essere torturata e trasformata in una macchina da guerra. La paura più grande, però, è sempre stata quella che potessero fare del male alla mia famiglia.

A dire il vero Peter non sembra intenzionato a convertirmi in un'arma e devo ammettere che talvolta mi sono trovata a fantasticare su un futuro come supereroina, magari proprio nella squadra degli Avengers.

-Senti, Gwendoline, non sono bravo in queste cose, quindi forse è meglio che vada dritto al punto.

Si è alzato anche lui ed ora è fermo in mezzo alla mia stanza.

Io, invece, non ho smesso di camminare avanti e indietro come un'indemoniata.

-Sono stati gli Avengers stessi a mandarmi qui. Tony Stark in persona si è presentato a casa mia un paio di giorni fa per chiedermi di convincerti a far parte del nostro gruppo.

Mi blocco, incrociando il suo sguardo.

-Vorrei, Peter, ma non posso.

Lo dico con una tale tristezza nella voce che, come riflesso, gli occhi mi si riempiono di lacrime.

Mi giro in modo che lui non mi veda e mi passo velocemente le maniche della felpa sulle guance per asciugarle. Probabilmente il ragazzo si è mosso così silenziosamente che non l'ho sentito arrivare e, quando appoggia una sua mano sulla mia spalla, sobbalzo. Credo che i suoi riflessi siano dovuti alla mutazione che l'ha portato a diventare Spiderman.

-Gwendoline, ascoltami, ti prego.

La sua mano scivola fino al mio polso e si chiude attorno ad esso.

Con gentilezza mi fa voltare, fino ad avermi di fronte a lui. Continuo a tenere la testa bassa mentre lo ascolto e il suo fiato muove i capelli che mi sono caduti davanti agli occhi.

-Sembra che la situazione sia piuttosto grave, da come mi ha raccontato il signor Stark. Non siamo solo noi ad essere in pericolo, ma tutta la specie umana. C'è qualcuno fuori nell'Universo che non vede l'ora di cancellarci per trasformare il nostro Pianeta in un allevamento di cavie. Ci serve tutto l'aiuto possibile in questo momento.

Scuoto il capo e, finalmente, alzo lo sguardo.

-Non vedo come potrei esservi d'aiuto. Sono ancora una ragazzina.

Lui sbuffa, lasciandomi il polso.

-Non credere che io sia poi così grande. Ho solamente un anno più di te.

Il suo sorriso soddisfatto mi illumina un po', poi torno seria.

-Peter, credimi, una parte di me ha sempre sognato di diventare come voi.

Il moro non perde tempo e mi si avvicina di nuovo, prendendomi le mani.

-E allora cosa aspetti? E' la tua occasione!

Il suo entusiasmo viene smorzato dalla mia risposta secca.

-Non posso permettermelo. Ho una famiglia da proteggere.

Lascio cadere le nostre mani e mi sposto, appoggiandomi con una spalla alla porta della mia stanza.

-Mia madre e mia sorella sono tutto ciò che ho. Come potrei rischiare la vita e farla rischiare anche a loro? Come potrei essere talmente egoista?

Peter si infervora, probabilmente per qualcosa che ho detto.

-Non si tratta di essere egoisti, Gwendoline. Si tratta di evitare al mondo una fine orrenda. Non credi che saresti più egoista ancora voltando le spalle a chi ti domanda aiuto?

Il suo tono quasi disgustato mi innervosisce.

Sento la rabbia montarmi dentro mentre mi avvio a passi scanditi verso il ragazzo.

-Tu non hai alcun diritto di venire qua a dirmi questo. Credi che non lo sappia? Fatti una domanda, però.

Punto un dito contro di lui che non accenna a spostarsi.

-Il tuo amato Tony Stark non ha più nessuno per cui preoccuparsi; quando Captain America è stato scongelato ha scoperto di essere rimasto solo; Natasha ha perso i suoi genitori e tutto il resto della sua famiglia. Forse è per questo che non si fanno tanti scrupoli prima di buttarsi a capofitto in una nuova guerra, non credi?

Gli sto urlando contro, adesso.

Lui non ha colpa, me ne rendo conto, ma è divenuto il mio capro espiatorio.

-Non hai mai pensato che, proprio perché non hanno dei cari, vogliano evitare agli altri il dolore che loro stessi hanno provato?

Sto per rispondergli, quando sento il rumore della porta principale che viene aperta.

Il sangue mi si gela nelle vene mentre mia madre mi comunica che è tornata a casa e il chiacchiericcio continuo della mia sorellina rimbalza contro le pareti dell'appartamento. Peter ed io ci scambiamo uno sguardo terrorizzato prima che lui, senza dire una parola, si appenda nuovamente sul mio soffitto.

-Sono in camera mia, mamma!

Urlo dietro di me.

Un istante più tardi l'uscio della mia stanza si apre di poco. Corro verso di esso per bloccarlo nel momento esatto in cui la testa di mia sorella Arina fa capolino. La spingo fuori con dolcezza dicendole che c'è troppa confusione in giro e che non voglio che faccia ancora peggio.

-Gwen, ho imparato a nuotare a stile libero, sai?

Sorrido alla sua voce piena di orgoglio per se stessa.

-Bravissima, piccola! Un giorno verrò a vederti nuotare, lo prometto.

Lei annuisce felice prima di abbracciarmi.

Le sue manine da bambina di quattro anni si aggrappano alle tasche dei pantaloni cargo che indosso e mi tirano giù. Capisco che quando fa così deve dirmi qualcosa all'orecchio, quindi mi abbasso fino a lei.

-Mi è sembrato di aver visto qualcosa sul soffitto, Gwendoline.

Mi irrigidisco, ma decido di fare finta di nulla.

-Non c'è nulla sul soffitto, Arina, a parte il lampadario.

Dico a voce alta, così che Peter possa sentirmi.

-Ma a me sembrava che ci fosse un ragazzo attaccato!

Ribatte lei, spalancando gli occhi azzurri presi da mia madre.

Scoppio a ridere ed apro la porta, pregando che il moro abbia capito le mie intenzioni. Per fortuna ha recepito il messaggio e mostro alla mia sorellina la mia camera, vuota.

-Ti sarai confusa con un'ombra, piccolina.

Le spiego, toccandole il naso alla francese.

Lei ride e nasconde il viso dietro le mani.

-Arina! Vieni a farti la doccia!

Grida mia mamma da qualche parte della casa.

Pochi secondi dopo si sporge all'interno della mia stanza e arriccia il naso.

-Ciao Gwen, come è andata a scuola?

Arina corre verso di lei e le prende una mano.

-Bene, grazie mille. Te a lavoro tutto okay?

Cerco di essere il più naturale possibile anche se non mi riesce molto bene.

Mia madre, probabilmente, è talmente stanca che non fa caso ai miei sorrisi forzati.

-Sì, dovresti riordinare la tua camera, però.

Annuisco e vado verso di lei, facendo per chiudere la porta.

-Lo farò non appena sarai uscita, prometto.

Mia madre rotea gli occhi e sbuffa amichevolmente prima di andarsene.

Tiro un sospiro di sollievo e mi volto verso l'interno, dove Peter è ricomparso senza fare rumore. Mi porto una mano al cuore e gli faccio cenno di andare in terrazzo.

-Quanti anni ha tua sorella?

Domanda dopo qualche tempo in cui siamo rimasti fermi a guardare il sole tramontare.

-Quattro. Non riuscirei mai a perdonarmi se le succedesse qualcosa, capisci? E lo stesso vale per mia madre.

Lui si limita ad annuire, le braccia appoggiate alla ringhiera, lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé.

-Quindi devo riferire che hai declinato la proposta.

Si gira verso di me e il suo sguardo triste mi fa quasi cambiare idea.

-Temo di sì.

Sussurro, guardandomi i calzini a righe blu e grigie.

-Sappi che, se cambiassi mai idea, basterebbe dirmelo.

Dice un attimo dopo, velocemente.

Arrossisce quando gli sorrido e si schiarisce la gola per poi arrampicarsi sul parapetto, lasciando le gambe penzoloni.

-Non mi dispiacerebbe fare un'altra chiacchierata, comunque.

Faccio, incrociando le braccia sotto al seno.

Peter si volta verso di me con un ghigno.

-Nemmeno a me. Comunque sono Peter. Peter Parker.

Annuisco, certa di non potermelo dimenticare troppo presto.

-Allora arrivederci Peter.

-Arrivederci, Gwendoline.

Si lascia cadere nel vuoto e atterra perfettamente in piedi, nonostante un salto di quindici metri.

Lo osservo camminare con le mani nelle tasche ed allontanarsi. Peter si gira un'ultima volta verso di me e alza una mano per salutarmi. Non faccio in tempo a ricambiare, però, perché gira l'angolo il secondo successivo. Resto con il braccio a mezz'aria, sentendo dentro di me qualcosa che si rompe. Ho appena avuto la mia occasione e l'ho sprecata. Non credo che troverei mai il coraggio di cercare Peter e dirgli che ho cambiato idea.

Rientro in casa mogia e mi lascio cadere sul letto, spogliata di qualsiasi emozione. Forse sono troppo triste persino per piangere. Resto semplicemente ferma, con la coperta stretta in un pugno e le ginocchia al petto, raggomitolata sui miei stessi pensieri. Mi giro sul dorso e mi copro il viso con le mani mentre sento un grido di frustrazione crescere dentro al mio petto. Arrivo a respirare così velocemente che credo di scoppiare. Alla fine cedo e affondo il volto in un cuscino per attutire le mie urla. Non capisco perché tutto deve essere sempre così dannatamente difficile per me. Divisa tra ciò che voglio fare e ciò che è giusto fare.

Rivolgo un'occhiata alla mia stanza e decido che è davvero un macello. Tendo le mani in avanti e inizio a riordinarla. Nel giro di un paio di minuti i libri sono di nuovo impilati nella libreria e i vestiti si sono spostati nell'armadio. Sento la risata di Arina e mia madre che le canticchia una canzone mentre le asciuga i capelli.

Come potrei mai fare a meno di questo? Come potrei sapere che espongo le due persone che contano di più per me ad un pericolo immenso? E, allo stesso tempo, come faccio a restare ferma mentre so che forse il destino del mondo intero potrebbe dipendere da me?

-Miserere di me!

Esclamo, gettando le braccia al cielo.

Mia madre apre la porta della mia stanza e mi guarda con un sorriso.

-Avanti, Gwen, al posto di citare Dante vieni ad aiutarmi in cucina. Oggi serata pizza e film.

Le sorrido di rimando e mi alzo, avviandomi dietro di lei in soggiorno.

Arina è seduta sul divano intenta a scorrere i titoli dei film. Purtroppo so già su quale cadrà la sua scelta.

-Mamma, possiamo guardare Mulan?

Domanda mentre sporge in fuori il labbro inferiore.

Io e mia madre ci rivolgiamo uno sguardo complice, quindi io mi accuccio vicino ad Arina.

-Che ne dici se stavolta lo scelgo io il film? Prometto che sarà bellissimo.

Mia sorella incrocia le mani dietro alla schiena.

-Più bello di Mulan?

Ridacchio e le scompiglio i capelli.

-Più bello di Mulan.

Prendo dal portadvd "La Sirenetta", il mio cartone animato preferito in assoluto.

-Sai che da domani comincerà a cantare "In fondo al mar" per tutto il giorno, vero?

Domanda mia madre mentre tira fuori l'occorrente per la pizza.

-Almeno la canteremo assieme.

Ribatto facendo partire il film e alzandomi.

Mia madre si lega i capelli rossi in un una coda ed io faccio lo stesso. Per tutta la sera impastiamo, canticchiamo e mangiamo la pizza che abbiamo cucinato assieme. Nel mezzo della serata guardo casualmente fuori dalla finestra e il mio cuore perde un battito quando mi sembra di scorgere l'ombra di qualcuno appoggiato al balcone, per poi accorgermi che si tratta solo dell'effetto creato dalle tende.

So che mi tormenterò per i prossimi giorni con il famosissimo "cosa sarebbe successo se?". Sono fatta così, il mio cervello lavora anche di notte e non dà pace nemmeno nei sogni. E credo di sapere benissimo cosa sognerò stanotte. O, meglio, chi.


End file.
